Carole Stanley/Plot
Plot Carole wake up late for work and rushed to her part-time job at the fast-food chain called "Big Jump Burger". At work, she got troublesome customers and messed up their burgers, for which she was later fired. Going home, Carole made a stop at a bridge and took out her keyboard set and started to sing, but got startled by crying Tuesday standing in front of her. The two of them run away from a police officer and go back to Carole's home. There they reveal to each other their past and how they got into music, as Tuesday shows her notebook with lyrics, the two of them create their first song, "The Loneliest Girl", and decide they want to keep making music together. On the next morning, Carole woke up to find the apartment being messy and wondered how could that happened in one night. She woke up Tuesday asking her to clean up the place as she is going to her new job. Carole arrived late for work and her boss explained to her that they got hired to act crying for the deceased person during a funeral. Standing in front of the coffin, Carole trying to think of things that will make her cry, but upon seeing a butterfly landing on the priest's head, she started laughing and later got fired. Returning home, she was surprised the place got even messier. She realized Tuesday was from a rich family and helped her clean the place. Then they talked about things they like and decided they want to play their song again but on a big piano. Carole then remembered she knew a guy at Mars Immigration Memorial Hall and they went there. The guard wasn't letting them in, but they made their way inside and started playing and singing on the stage, secretly reordered by Roddy. When they got caught by a guy working in the Memorial Hall, they started running again. The next morning, they heard a loud knocking on their door and got scared and intimidated by the person yelling them to open. As Carole opened a little, Gus pushed his head inside, telling them he will be their manager. Gus took them to a pizza place, where Roddy explained who Gus was and with who he had worked. Eventually, the girls agreed for him to be their manager. He then started their first meeting, suggesting they start singing in clubs, but Roddy mentioned it would be faster if they work with a DJ. Gus then wanted to send the girls to a vocal coach. After the meeting, Carole and Tuesday went to a public laundry place. They started singing, making the stranger with them also join in their rhythm and later they continued the song at their home. Then they spend some time together, buying clothes, thinking of new songs, Carole teaching Tuesday to ride her skateboard. They went to the vocal coach that Gus recommended, but he was now practising yoga and meditation, so they wondered what they were doing there. Later Roddy managed to get them to meet the DJ Ertegun and later at the DJ's house the security only let the girls go in. They waited some time for Ertegun to come. After they told him they wanted him to listen to their song, Ertegun got annoyed saying that their song is trash and that all the songs are now AI-generated. Being annoyed hearing that, Tuesday set the lyrics on fire, starting the fire alarm and water. As they ran, they stopped in front of his house, yelling that he was stupid and will regret his decision. Tuesday was seeing her mother on TV announcing her presidential campaign. Carole came and realized this was her mother. When they went in the dressing room, they saw Cybelle who quickly went and hugged Tuesday, ignoring Carole. Cybelle started fixing Tuesday's hair and expressed her desire to have a group with Tuesday named "Cybelle and Tuesday". Hearing this Carole took Tuesday out of the dressing room, asking her if Cybelle was bothering her, but Tuesday said she just wasn't used to handle such situations. On the day after, they had a new strategy meeting with Gus and Roddy. As DJ promotion failed, they decided to make a music video. They decided to buy an AI that will do the whole video for them with Gus paying for it. Back at their apartment, the AI, Idea came. All four of them then started saying various ideas for the music video and Idea told them, he will make it but compiled a list of what they need. They later met discussing that Gus found them a makeup artist and filling and finding the rest of the list. Later Carole and Tuesday went to see Marie and started checking the clothes and continued to work on their song, while the preparations for the music video were done. When Gus tried starting the third meeting strategy, no one reacted to it, due to the failure of their first two. Gus told them they will be doing concerts little by little, increasing their reputation. Roddy wanted to ask a friend, but Gus expressed his desire to call an old friend, Höfner. As Roddy explained who was Höfner and Gus wanting to without appointment, the girls felt he will fail again. Gus questioned them if they had enough songs for a concert, but the girls only had 3, which Gus found as not enough, but then the power went off and Carole realized it was due to not paying her bill. Later that night, Carole and Tuesday started looking at possible jobs they can take. Hearing the good news from Roddy, the girls decided to make a new song for their first concert. While they were making the new song and waiting for the weekend to come, they worked on their new jobs. Later as they performed in Mars Lounge, they got everyone's attention with their song. After performing the song, they were excited they did it and Gus came bringing them the news that they will be performing at Cydonia Festival. As Roddy explained the Cydonia had 100,000 people capacity, Tuesday entered a shocking state. Gus told them they will actually be backups to Joshua, a famous vocalist from Omega. As Roddy left for Cydonia, the girls understood the concert was tomorrow. They couldn't sleep that night and decided to make a new rock song, but eventually fell asleep while working. Arriving at Cydonia Festival, they saw an advert for Crystal and got excited she will also be present and that they are breathing the same air. Later they were quite nervous thinking of the possibility of performing. They went for a walk and saw Roddy, who tried to signal them not to come as Ertegun was with him. The girls tried to hide and entered a caravan that belonged to Skip. As Skip faced them, he recognized who they were and after learning they wrote their song, he congratulated them on their performance and that they still haven't lost their way. A bit later, learning that Joshua won't be able to perform, the girls had to enter the stage, but Tuesday was too nervous. Carole grabbed a bottle with waster for Tuesday to drink, but after she drank it, she realized it was meant only for Joshua and had some alcohol in it. Getting confidence after drinking it, Tuesday headed to the stage followed by Carole. They started performing, but since the crowd was expecting Joshua, they started booing and throwing objects at them. Even though that, the girls kept performing their song, but eventually got interrupted by Joshua, who finally decided to come out. As they head back, they were sad and crying but were approached by Crystal, who congratulated them and insured them that their song had reached people and she was one of them. As she hugged them and left, Gus came tried to make them feel better, but the girls were quite excited about getting a hug from Crystal and deciding they definitely want to return to Cydonia Festival. At the girls' apartment, Gus realized a way they could break through, Mars' Brightest Competition. Roddy then started applying for the girls and Gus finished it by adding their measurements as 129 for all. Gus then told the girls they got their payment of 980 oolongs from the Cydonia Festival, making the girls happy and feeling like pros. At the preliminaries of Mars Brightest, Carole reminded that Tuesday was running from home and Tuesday got worried she will be recognized, Gus took some sunglasses from a guy for Tuesday to use and hide her identity. Speaking with the judges, Tuesday tried using a different name "Monday" and that she can't speak well martian. Carole then was asked about her past and she revealed she was being abandoned at a church as a kid. As the days passed and the girls waited to hear the results of the pre-eliminations. Carole noticed Tuesday acting weird and confronted her. Tuesday explained that Carole was really nice to her, but she still didn't know anything about her as she was thinking only about herself. Carole then told her that she is only more open because of her and that her singing is making her happy. Tuesday then told who her family was and that she wasn't able to go to school. Carole then made a joke asking Tuesday what she will say if they won't and Tuesday answered jokingly. Carole then suggested they just do a secret sign instead of saying anything and while they were trying to figure out something, a stranger they met in the laundry place passed by and showed them some cool signs. At their apartment, Gus told them he had good and bad news and which they wanted to hear first. After a bit of thinking, they decided to hear the bad news first. Gus then told them they will need to work again, as he tried to increase their money from the festival by betting on a dog race, but lost. He was about to tell them the good news when Roddy rushed in and told them they were chosen as one of the eight in Mars Brightest. The bell on the door ran and they realized it was the media. As they opened and got asked how they feel, Tuesday signaled Carole and they did their sign as a reply. Arriving at Mars Brightest, a reported asked them a question but left them before they answered as she saw Angela Carpenter entering and went to her. Gus told them that Angela was one of the eight finalists. As the girls were heading to their dressing room, they realized they had a shared one with the rest of the Mars Brightest, except for Angela. At the stage, they faced OG Bulldog in the first round. The girls got introduced and their first video that went viral shown, so everyone remembered who they were. Then they revealed they wrote their songs with not AI help at all and started performing their "Whispering My Love" song. Benito found their song refreshing, and Catherine told them they were the most ordinary and bland of the contestants, but she was happy to hear a song with no AI involved and they betting on their songs was their unique part, so she voted them as winners over OG Bulldog. The girls were happy, but backstage they got approached by Angela, who told them she hates their music and them, before leaving. Gus explained that this was because she now considers them as rivals. Tuesday was seeing her mother on TV announcing her presidential campaign. Carole came and realized this was her mother. When they went in the dressing room, they saw Cybelle who quickly went and hugged Tuesday, ignoring Carole. Cybelle started fixing Tuesday's hair and expressed her desire to have a group with Tuesday named "Cybelle and Tuesday". Hearing this Carole took Tuesday out of the dressing room, asking her if Cybelle was bothering her, but Tuesday said she just wasn't used to handle such situations. Moments later, Tuesday and Carole were approached by Tao, who asked them who wrote their songs and if they really didn't use any AI. As they confirmed, he just left. When the second round started, Ertegun replaced Shakti as a judge, and the girls were wondering what will they do. As Tuesday went looking for Cybelle, Carole was waiting for her to return, but as she didn't, she went looking for her and found her in the dressing room with her hand burned. Being injured, she couldn't use her guitar, and they decided to sing a song with just the piano. On the stage, they were facing in the second round Pyotr. The host asked Tuesday, how she got injured, but Tuesday was saying it wasn't anything major. Carole stated they will be performing and wanted to show a new side of them. Benito then questioned Carole about her past again and if she knew were her parents where and what would she say to them, with Carole just saying that is was here. Then the girls performed "Lost My Way". After their performance, Ertegun said that you can't injure yourself before a concert or you are not fit to be a musician. Catherine said they were still amateurs and has some issues this time, but they managed to express their feelings during their song and that they stole her heart, so she announced them as winners. Outside, Carole and Tuesday were speaking that at this rate, they won't beat Angela and they will continue to have to work part-time jobs, but Tuesday had a home. Tuesday confirmed she did had a home, but no one cared for her there. In that moment a car stopped by and two men came out, saying that Tuesday's mother was sending them and they will be taking Tuesday back. As they took Tuesday in the car, Carole trying stopping them and chasing the car, but with no success. As Tuesday was taken away, Carole explained to Gus and Roddy who Tuesday was. Some time later, she was convinced by Gus to go after Tuesday and they to attempt to kidnap her back. There Roddy acted as decoy and they saw Tuesday trying to run away too, Gus holded the guards, while Carole and Tuesday ran. They met a old man with a car, who recognized them and decided to help them reach the train station. Carole and Tuesday, barely made it into the Mars Brightest studio, but the judges wanted to disqualify them for being late. They were fine with that, but still wanted to perform. After Angela stepped in and asked them to be given a chance, they were allowed to sing and performed their first song "The Loneliest Girl". After their song, the crowds were cheering for them and Ertegun was moved. Catherine announced they can't reverse the disqualification and Angela was announced as winner, but as a special exception all of them are winners and will get a chance to debut. Category:Subpages